Lucca
Sent by the Siani to ambush Captain Listrata and her men. Info During his appearance in Chapter 9 of Listrata's campaign. He starts with an army consisting of Militia, Mercenary, Soldier, Knight, and Ballista. Tournament In tournament the character is named Brigand Lucca. Abilities Brigand Lucca's ability is: Steal 1 resource per turn Brigand Lucca's ability provides him a certain amount of control over an opponent. You can either force an opponent to drain as many resources as possible, thus preventing you from stealing, or simply gain a regular albeit slightly unreliable resource. This causes resource soakers to be impeccably great as Lucca. Favorable Cards Lucca particularly works well with the before-mentioned resource soakers. These include combos of intercepts with a high value ally or simply high value allies alone so long as they have enough hp such as Bishop. * High value allies(Banker, Tavern Wench, etc.) * Resource soakers(Hedge Guardian, Bishop, etc.) * Repopulate, Feast, Sibylline Scrolls * Brigand * Usury, Arson, Robbery, Embargo Strategy Note: strategies can be diverse, this will only cover a few of the possible strategies. Most of the explanatory part regarding Lucca is about his ability, and how it can be used. His ability and the favorable cards mentioned above tend to complement each other well, but actual finishing can be done via various means such as Rites, Vespitole cycles, stronger allies, board flooding etc. Always make sure when building Lucca, that you have a reliable win condition. Resource denial is only an assistance to reach till your win condition, albeit it works extremely well with Lucca, it will not reliably be a finisher. Now that that's out of the way, High value allies give an opponent an incentive to attack them, irrespective of resource soakers. For example landing a Tavern Wench will immediately limit an opponent's ally usage. If they do wish to place an ally, the Tavern Wench is typically killed first. By protecting such a card with an intercept, you can cause an opponent to lose a large quantity of resources, which are furthermore diminished once more due to Lucca's ability. Resource soakers include almost any card that either provides an incentive to be attacked and has relatively high or is simply protecting an ally which provokes an enemy into attacking. Bishops or Herd of Aurochs for example are both high value, while having a massive quantity of . Once an enemy uses up resources, they will typically not store any meager quantity, out of fear of giving the resources away to Lucca's ability, and thus use up all of their resources. By repeating a placement of Resource soakers and high value allies, you can cause an enemy to have a resource drain, until they can no longer afford to get rid of your High value allies. Repopulate, Feast and Sibylline Scrolls serve as a useful re-drawer for all your ally needs. Lucca typically tends to go for powerful allies(besides rite usage or board flooding) so the re-drawing cards assist in pulling out your Bishop or Hedge guardian back up again. Brigand. One dangerous aspect of Brigand is how it's damage is somewhat unpredictable. It doubles both roles as a damager and resource loss while also providing a small quantity of resource soaking with it's 2 . 2-3 Brigands combined with Lucca can deliver massive quantities of damage, combined once more with Resource soakers, so in a sense they can also be considered as a high value ally, albeit a careless opponent may overlook them. One major card for Lucca may be Usury. Usury can be used to great effect in resource denial, particularly since it gives you resources to steal while also allowing the opponent to reach negative income. You can complement Usury with cards such as Stratagem(a common staple on most decks) or simple resource loss such as Robbery and Arson. Embargo Bureaucrat and Starving Mob can be utilized, albeit they tend to need extra requirements, such as cycling or respectively. Category:Hero Category:Hero Category:Non-playable Category:Lore